


Marmellata di Albicocca.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, national break, spain nt, they are to cute, walles nt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Ti eri svegliato con l’odore dei pancake.O meglio, ti aveva svegliato si l’odore di pancake ma anche la persona che sapevi era lì a cucinarli per te. Ed è per quel motivo che ti tiri su a sedere guardanti attorno.La camera è super spaziosa e completamente diversa dalla tua a Madrid, anche decisamente più ordinata se devi dirla tutta.





	Marmellata di Albicocca.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornati.  
> Questi due continuano a essere un grosso punto debole per me, cioè non credo neanche abbia davvero senso però io li adoro.  
> Quindi ecco qui, altro super fluff che li rigurda perchè una cosa felice la meritiamo tutti in questo periodo senza goal e con tanta sofferenza.  
> Ambientata subito dopo l'amichevole di settimana scorsa tra Spagna e Galles. Non so quando quello scritto potrebbe essere attinente alla realtà ma io Gareth che prepara la colazione a Marco me lo meritavo e amo davvero un sacco la marmellata di albicocche quindi ho usato la cosa.  
> E niente, dopo tutta questa introduzione inutile vi lascio leggere.

Ti eri svegliato con l’odore dei pancake.  
O meglio, ti aveva svegliato si l’odore di pancake ma anche la persona che sapevi era lì a cucinarli per te. Ed è per quel motivo che ti tiri su a sedere guardanti attorno.  
La camera è super spaziosa e completamente diversa dalla tua a Madrid, anche decisamente più ordinata se devi dirla tutta.

Odora di buono e alcuni pupazzi fanno mostra di sé sul mobile basso davanti al letto a segnalare la presenza in quella casa di bambini e sorridi per la normalità che vedi in quel posto consapevole del fatto di essere la totale eccezione in quella quotidianità ormai da mesi.

Ti lasci cadere nuovamente tra le lenzuola, sei completamente nudo e l’odore di Gareth ti è rimasto stampato sulla pelle dalla sera prima.  
Ti aveva chiesto di stare con lui quella sera visto che la sua famiglia rientrava a Madrid, non ci avevi neanche pensato in realtà avevi chiesto il permesso direttamente dopo la partita per andare da lui.

Il vostro rapporto era diventato qualcosa da cui dipendevi completamente ed era assurdo perché non credevi che sarebbe mai andata in quel modo tra voi.  
E non sai se ti stai innamorando di lui, perché è difficile e lui ha una famiglia anche se cerchi di non pensarci davvero. Cerchi sempre di goderti il tempo che riesce a dedicarti, come quella notte che vi siete concessi prima di qualche altro giorno di lontananza.

Ti prendi ancora qualche momento per cercare di allontanare quel tipo di pensieri dalla tua testa, ti eri ripromesso di vivere tutto quello nel modo più naturale possibile soprattutto dopo quello che era successo con Isco.  
Sono due labbra poggiate sulle tue a farti aprire appena gli occhi.

E non sai quando Gareth sia entrato nelle stanza perché non ti importa ora che è li e ti sta baciando in quel modo lento che tanto adori mentre le sue mani ti stringono i fianchi.  
“Vorrei non dovessi andare via cosi presto.”

Te lo sussurra sulle labbra mentre il suo corpo si abbandona completamente sul tuo e le tue mani vanno ad accarezzare la sua schiena, trovi meno piacevole che lui sia vestito.  
Neanche tu vorresti andare via, vorresti stare con lui e goderti una giornata completamente per voi, non lo avete mai fatto.   
Ci sono state mattine bellissime e serate ancora più belle ma vorresti davvero avere tutto il tempo del mondo con lui.

“Ehi.”  
Ti riporta alla realtà e sai che sa perfettamente quello a cui stai pensando e non sai come.  
“Ti prego, non farlo.. avremmo tempo. Non dovevo dirlo so che la nazion-…”

Non lo fai continuare, ti stai innamorando di lui perché ti capisce in quel modo cosi profondo e diverso da tutti gli altri.  
Gareth è diverso da tutti gli altri e sorridi contro le sue labbra prima di approfondire quel bacio lasciando che le vostre lingue si intreccino con dolcezza. Senti sulle sue labbra il sapore dolce della marmellata di albicocche, hai scoperto che l’adora e non avresti mai creduto di poterla adorare anche tu. 

“So che mi hai preparato la colazione!”  
Dici quando ti stacchi dalle sue labbra anche se è la cosa più difficile da fare, è intossicante quando lo hai cosi vicino, quando le sue mani sono cosi dannatamente vicine al tuo sedere come in quel momento.

Lo vedi mugolare contrariato da quella interruzione e sorridi ancora accarezzando la sua schiena da sotto la maglia cosi da sentirlo più vicino.   
“Sei un viziato, sappilo!”  
Ride con te questa volta e ti morde appena il labbro prima di tirarsi su e portarti con sé intrecciando le vostre dita ed è quando siete entrambi in piedi che si rende conto che sei nudo.

E lo sguardo che ti lancia da solo è in grado di farti rabbrividire, ti senti desiderato da morire quando sei con lui e ti piace.  
“Non sono viziato io, sei tu che mi tratti bene!”

Ti vesti con calma, cullandoti nella sensazione della presenza di Gareth accanto a te e con la voglia di goderti quel momento sono vostro.  
Metti addosso solo i boxer e una delle magliette del maggiore prima di cercare di nuovo la sua mano e lasciarti guidare verso la cucina.

La sera prima non ti sei esattamente guardato attorno, tu e Gareth non stavate insieme davvero da settimane e la sera prima non eri riuscito a resistere molto prima di saltargli addosso, non che al maggiore fosse dispiaciuto.

Per quello ti prendi il tempo di guardarti attorno.  
La casa non è molto grande ed è evidente che non ci viva nessuno in base fissa perché non ci sono molte foto ma sai che spesso quando Gareth è lì con la nazionale sta lì con la famiglia, ne avete parlato una sera.

Adori ascoltarlo, anche quando il soggetto è la sua famiglia. Adori le sue figlie e ti farebbe un sacco piacere passare del tempo con loro per conoscerle, sai che sono belle come il padre.

“Bimbo..”   
La sua voce ti riporta da lui e te lo ritrovi davanti, le sue labbra a poca distanza dalle tue e quegli occhi chiari a fissarti.  
Adori quando ti chiama in quel modo e gli stringi più forte la mano prima di sporgerti a baciarlo.

E ti stringe forte lasciando andare la tua mano solo per stringerti i fianchi e tenerti attaccato a lui mentre il bacio si approfondisce e le sue mani finiscono sulla base della tua schiena facendoti rabbrividire appena e mugolare contro le sue labbra.   
“Ho decisamente voglia di non lasciarti andare se fai cosi, te lo giuro.”

Sussurra contro le tue labbra prima di tirarti su, e gli circondi il collo con le braccia tenendoti a lui poggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
“Tornerei presto a Madrid da te!”  
“Lo so, non credo tu abbia più scampo da me ormai. Sei completamente mio.”

Sottolinea il concetto lasciandoti un morso su una guancia e devi trattenerti dal dirgli che il rischio che tu possa volere qualcun altro non esiste.  
Sai che teme ancora molto la presenza di Isco nella tua vita, ma mai come in quel momento Gareth è tutto quello che senti di aspettare dopo una lunga giornata nonostante sia più difficile. 

“Non voglio essere di nessun altro.”  
Alla fine gli sussurri quello perché ti ripete sempre di dirgli tutto quello che ti passa per la testa e lo fai anche quella volta mentre cammina verso la cucina e ti lasci completamente andare su di lui stringendolo più forte se fosse possibile.

Ti piace quando ti tiene in braccio in quel modo e quando raggiungete la cucina ti tiene a se ancora un attimo prima di farti sedere su uno dei mobili della cucina. Ti stacchi da lui solo in quel momento sorridendo.  
“Pancake con nutella o marmellata, a te la scelta.”

Ridacchia e fai finta di pensarci su anche se sai esattamente che sceglierai la marmellata perché lui la adora e soprattutto perché la marmellata di albicocca ti ricorderà sempre il sapore delle sue labbra anche se è lontano. 

Passate la mattina in quel modo; tu seduto su un mobile della cucina con Gareth attaccato addosso e pancake ricoperti di marmellata che si prende cura di farti mangiare.  
E ci riesce mentre tu lo distrai con dei baci, tutto quello non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere ogni volta che ti guarda.  
Sai che è successo tutto per caso in un hotel sperduto in America meno di tre mesi fa ma non cambieresti niente di tutto quello.

Perché da quando Gareth fa parte della tua vita ti senti felice.  
Lasci ancora un bacio sulle sue labbra prima di tornare dalla squadra e volare di nuovo in Spagna. 

Quando ti lecchi le labbra, molte ore dopo, senti ancora il sapore della marmellata di albicocche.


End file.
